Blackbird
by Tara1993
Summary: A simple little drabble from Hatters POV set to the song Blackbird by The Beatles. I am back writing for the Alice fandom and I am supper happy to be here again! Read away and review if you enjoy! Thanks!


**First let me just say how happy I am to be back writing for the Alice fandom! It feels like comming home again, after everything I've written here. This one is just a quick little drabble set to the song Blackbird by The Beatles. I hope you enjoy it, hopefully I'll be writing something bigger in the near future but for right now I wanted to just ease myself back in with a little oneshot. Send in some reivews when you finish, you know I love them! Enjoy!**

_Blackbird singin' in the dead of night, _

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly. _

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. _

It had been a day like any other, which didn't surprise him, now-a-days it was rare that anything exciting every happened. It was dark now, as he stood on the roof of the tea shop, the moonless sky a deep black above him.

Sometimes he would come up here to think when the day had been particularly long and uneventful.

He moved to the edge of the roof, glancing down at the city below and then at the sky above. He sighed deeply; these were the days when he wanted out. Wanted to just pick up and leave all this behind. The childhood he'd rather forget, and all the stress he was left with now because of everything going on with the resistance. He made his way back to the stairs that led inside, and then turned around to take in the sky one last time.

Yes, one day he would leave all this behind.

If only he'd known that that day would be sooner than he thought.

_Blackbird singin' in the dead of night,_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. _

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free._

They were fighting, again. It seemed to be a normal occurrence now, which only served to upset him more. Then there was the fact that she'd brought up Jack, again. Why was it his responsibility to rescue Jack, hadn't Jack gotten _himself_ into this mess?

He saw the anger burning in her eyes and he felt the darkness of the night close in around him. He'd messed up this time. She sat down on a log and started throwing sticks into the fire. He glanced over at her and for the first time he felt like he really saw her. The orange firelight danced across her face and he seemed to find himself speechless, which was quite an odd feeling for him.

"Jack's a lucky guy." He said, regretting the words instantly. He couldn't say that, he'd make her even less trusting of him than she already was.

"What?" She asked. He breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't heard him. He brushed if off, saying they needed their sleep and that they could argue some more tomorrow. She wouldn't answer him though so he sighed and retreated, looking for a place to sleep. His thoughts kept returning to her though, and he didn't mind it. She made him feel things he hadn't felt in a while and he was suddenly quite happy that she'd come along.

_Blackbird fly,_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

The happiness didn't stay though. There were many times when she frustrated him so much that he would think about leaving, making his way, far away from Alice and Wonderland. But then he would see the confused, helpless look on her face and realize he couldn't leave her.

So he stayed, and risked his life to save hers many times over, and he had plenty of battle scars to show for it. But that small hug, and her finally admitting she trusted him, was enough to push away any and all thoughts of ever leaving her.

_Blackbird singin' in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly. _

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. _

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise. _

Then finally the moment came. The Queen had been defeated, the oysters were being let go, all was right in Wonderland. Except one thing, Alice was leaving too.

He thought back to a night that seemed so long ago, as he stood on the roof of his tea shop. He was fully prepared to leave Wonderland and everything he'd ever known behind. But now the moment came when he finally could, and for a good reason, but he couldn't do it.

He wanted to, he did, to just grab Alice's hand and fly through the looking glass with her, but something was holding him back. It wasn't until after Alice had gone and he'd watched everyone else leave, that he realized this was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. Someone had come along and reminded him what life and love were all about and he'd let her leave without so much as a proper goodbye. He turned back to face the mirror, he wouldn't let this happen. Alice was all he'd ever wanted; he wouldn't let her slip away.

So with a running start, and a deep breath, he flew after her.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._


End file.
